Tomoe celoso
by ArcpKami21
Summary: Estaban nuestra deidad de la tierra con su familiar Tomoe caminando tranquilamente camino al templo bajo la lluvia con un solo paraguas cuando Nanami vio una caja cual era su sorpresa era un lindo perrito apenas era un cachorro así que decidió llevárselo al templo cosa que molesto a Tomoe y molesto aun mas como ella empezó a ser cariñosa con ese perro y no con el...


_**Tomoe celoso**_

 _ **Pov Nanami**_

 **~Estábamos Tomoe y yo caminando camino al templo bajo la lluvia con un solo paraguas ya que no sabia que iba a llover y no traje paraguas y Tomoe si sabia y el maldito zorro no me había dicho y lo hizo propósito solo para que estemos _cerca*...~_**

 _ **Pov Normal**_

 **~Ambos seres estaban caminando con tranquila en la calle cuando Nanami vio una caja con un paraguas protegiéndolo de la lluvia le dio curiosidad quitándole el paraguas a Tomoe se acerco a la caja y vio que estaba un animalito ahí era un perro muy hermoso para los ojos de ella,era un gato de color blanco pero en su ojo izquierdo estaba manchado de color marrón igual que sus dos orejas...**

 **-Mira Tomoe es una monada que tal si nos quedamos con el?-Dijo emocionada la deidad de la tierra con una sonrisa y ojos brillosos de la emoción**

 **-No ya tienes a una serpiente y a ese maldito mono-Respondió con cierto tono de molestia su familiar zorro lo menos que quería era a un perro con ellos**

 **-Pero miralo es muy lindo anda!-Suplicaba la deidad a su familiar**

 **-Esta bien-Dijo resignado el familiar esa pelea si quedarse con el perro o no,no la podría ganar su maestra era testaruda...**

 _ **Pov Tomoe**_

 **~Porque tengo que aceptar quedarme con un estúpido perro solo porque es callejero ademas que me deja mojándome en la lluvia por ese animal y lo esta acariciándole en todo el camino que molesto...**

 _ **Pov Normal**_

 **~Cuando llegaron a el templo Tomoe le prepara el baño a Nanami para que se bañe y cuando va a avisarle a Nanami la encontró en una toalla con el perro en sus piernas jugando con el...**

 **-Vete a bañar o te enfermaras-Dijo Tomoe mirando al perro con cierto furia como es posible que ese perro estuviera en las piernas de SU Nanami...**

 **-Me bañare con el cachorro-Respondió con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el baño cosa que molesto aun mas al zorro porque un maldito perro tiene que compartir un baño con su enamorada...**

 **-Porque piensas bañarte con un perro sarnoso?-Dijo el zorro molesto a su enamorada era el colmo ese perro estaba lamiéndole la pierna para que lo cargara en sus brazos cosa que hizo la deidad y el feliz empezó a lamerle el cuello y volteo a ver a Tomoe y le ladro para después volver a lamer el cuello de Nanami...**

 **-Que tiene de malo el también estaba expuesto al frio así que seria bueno bañarlo no? Precioso-Ese precioso era para ese maldito perro ni siquiera para el...**

 **-Baña al perro después no contigo-Dijo el zorro mientras veía al perro que mordió suavemente el cuello de su amada...**

 **-No eso no,Maxy y yo nos bañaremos juntos...cierto cosa preciosa-Ahora si que quería matar a ese animal sarnoso le dice que se bañara con el un animal macho encima le pone nombre y le dice cosa preciosa,el perro volteo a ver a Tomoe con una mirada de victoria como si hubiera ganado el corazón de Nanami pero ese maldito sarnoso va a ver como Tomoe le ganara...**

 **~Después de que Nanami salio del baño con el perro medio seco detrás de ella al cuarto de la deidad se molesto mas como es posible que ella es capaz de dejar que un macho la viera desnuda mientras se baña y encima se va a vestir con el encima...**

 _ **Pov Tomoe**_

 **~Como puede dear que un macho la viera desnuda algo que yo no he echo y encima vestirse con el encima acaso no tiene verguenza ese maldito animal sarnoso piensa que gano de quien es Nanami pero no sabe lo mucho que puede hacer el...~**

 _ **Pov Normal**_

 **~Nanami salio del cuarto con el perro en sus brazos cuando se sentó,lo puso en sus piernas y empezaron a jugar los dos mientras Tomoe observaba y el maldito perro lo miraba victorioso cuando la lamia o mordía suavemente...**

 **-No deberías encariñarte con el,¿Que pasaría si tiene dueño?-Tomoe no podía creer que ese perro tuviera tratos mas cariñosos que ella le da a el usualmente lo único que ella sabe es gritarle...**

 **-Es apenas un cachorro dudo que tenga dueño ademas no tiene collar así que seras mio,¿Vale Maxy?-Ese comentario de parte de la deidad hizo que el zorro frunciera el ceño porque esta empeñada con ese perro el es un zorro literalmente a el no le hace cariño solo le grita y le manda...**

 **-¿Porque lo acaricias tanto?-Pregunto el zorro ese maldito perro seguía mirándolo victorioso...**

 **-Es tan lindo como no desear acariciar a esta monada-Dijo con una sonrisa la deidad-Ademas...**

 **-¿Que?**

 **-¿Porque no quieres que este tan cerca del perro?-Pregunto Nanami mientras veia a Tomoe...**

 **-No me gustan los perros solo eso...**

 **-Aja,anda dime...**

 **-Es perro macho sarnoso que solo sabe molestar...**

 **-¿Como que sarnoso? Maxy perdona a Tomoe que no sabe lo que dice-Ella beso a ese animal en la nariz y fue la gota que derramo el vaso...**

 **-DEJA A ESE PERRO!-Tomoe grito a Nanami pero se arrepintió a ver las lagrimas correr por su rostro...**

 **.¿Porque?...Estas raro Tomoe...¿Hice algo malo para que te hubieras molestado?-Dijo mientras sollozaba la pobre y pequeña deidad a lo que el se acerco y la abrazo...**

 **-No fue tu culpa Nanami...Lo siento*-Dijo Tomoe con la voz tranquila y gentil...**

 **-Tomoe-Ella se aferro a el mientras que el perro veía la escena con cierto enojo...**

 **~Tomoe beso a Nanami sorprendiendo a la deidad era un beso tierno que transmitía solo amor ambos estaban respondiendo el beso hasta que se volvió apasionado con lengua demostrando el deseo que el sentía hacia ella y la inversa...**

 **-Ah!-**

 **~Cuando se separaron un hilo de saliva unía sus labios y Tomoe abrazo a Nanami aferrándola a su cuerpo mientras veía al perro con cierta cara de victoria el había ganado el corazón de Nanami...**

 **-Quien diría que te pondrías celoso por un perro...**

 **-Te equivocas no estoy celoso...**

 **-Aja y los burros vuelan...**

 **-Solo callate y aferrate a mi**

 **-Jajaja**

 **~Al final Nanami se dio cuenta que su mascota favorita era su zorrito que se puso celoso solo por estar con un cachorro...**

 _ **...Fin'**_

 _ **-Hola! como les va? Espero les haya gustado este One-shot que me vino a la mente por ver a mi hermana mayor jugando con el perro y su novio puso una cara de molestia xD asi que recibo todo tipo de cosas un ¿Reviews? Espero me digan de que quieren otro fic soy muy imaginativa asi salgo bien en historia :v xD acepto todo tipo de critica buena o mala cada una me enseña mas :D nos vemos en otro fic!**_

 _ **ArcpKami21**_


End file.
